Letters to Prim
by Rue111
Summary: A detailed ending to the Hunger Games trilogy in the form of letters  to Katniss' dear sister Prim. These describe everything from the arrival back  to District 12 the final time until...
1. Letter 1

Prim won't stop dancing in my head. I will never be able to live my life without knowing where she is and if she is happy. The only way to know is to write her letters and hope to receive a reply...

**Letter One September, IV, MMX**

_My little Primrose,_

I don't know what to do without you. The day you died replays in my nightmares, more vivid and intense than you could ever imagine. My own little sister, being blown to pieces because of me, the quilt will never end.

Let me catch you up on what has happened since you left. Snow and Coin are finally dead and we have all been moved back to District 12. Mother has stayed in the capitol as a nurse, it is hard being away from her but all that matters is that she is happy and helping all of the people wounded during the rebellion. Gale is stuck in District 2 working in a factory. The weird thing is... i don't miss him too much. Peeta has most of his memory back and is living happily in love with me. Yes, Peeta and I are actually in love. I never thought I could love someone so much! We are happily in love... but he refuses to drop the subject of marriage! Prim, I don't think I can do it. It just doesn't seem right to me.

I have tried asking mom for some advice and of course she doesn't see a wrong in it like you would, but, she hasn't been what I have been through, seen what I've seen. Marriage always leads to children which leads to the dreaded enrollment of the Hunger Games. But of course, you know Peeta, he will not give it up until I at least consider it.

I am stuck.

Miss you Prim,

Love,

_Katniss_


	2. Letter 2

**Letter Two September, XX, MMX**

Prim,

I've been thinking, maybe marriage isn't such a bad thing. I mean, now that there are no more Hunger games, children won't be in danger. I've discussed this over with Peeta and you will never guess what he did last night... HE PROPOSED!

It was such a beautiful night with the moon biggest I've ever seen it. He brought me out to the lake father always took me to, where he had set up a gorgeous picnic. There we are just sitting on the water bank and all of the sudden he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him! I was so surprised and actually a little excited about this new addition to our story. We both wept with joy, revisiting old memories and sharing cookies Peeta had made himself. He put a ring on my finger after all of the excitement and after looking at it for a few minutes I realized this was not an ordinary wedding ring. It was a beautiful golden band with a pearl on it, Prim, it was the pearl he gave me in the arena. He told me he had grabbed it out of my drawer and took it to the jeweler right away. So sweet.

I called mother today and she couldn't be happier. She said she would host the wedding herself in the capitol, now that we are allowed to visit different districts. I was so happy with her response. Gale is going to be tough. I don't know how to tell him. He probably won't come to the wedding anyway so I might as well wait a few weeks to break the news to him. Peeta doesn't see any harm to it but he doesn't know Gale as well as I do.

Well, all is good here and everyone misses you a lot, but we all know you are in a better place.

I wish you were here with me,

Your sister,

Katniss


	3. Letter 3

_**Letter III October I, MMX**_

Primrose,

The wedding planning has begun. We have decided on the wedding date to be December 3rd so we have two months to get EVERYTHING done!

As I told you earlier, Mom is hosting the wedding in the capitol ballroom. Peeta and I have gone with the outdoor theme. There will be flowers and plants everywhere with plenty of lights and "stars" on the walls and ceilings. Our colors are green, light pink, and white. There will be pink and white flowers and Primroses and all sorts of green plants. We will have a white cloth laid down the isle where pink flower pedals will be thrown. Beautiful benches will be set on either side of the isle with a beautiful light scene on the sides. My favorite part will be the stream of crystal clear water flowing through the room with bridges to cross it symbolizing our clean, new beginning.

I have decided to wear the original wedding dress in honor of my stylist Cinna, who was killed by the capitol. Peeta is wearing the tuxedo he wore to one of the parties during the Hunger Games. We had our wedding photos done yesterday, which I think turned out great! I'm so excited to get them back from the developing store. We look like a normal, happy couple. Peeta and I decided to print several copies to send to family and friends in other districts. We have also put together gift boxes to send to families of past Hunger Games players, or the surviving players themselves. Peeta has baked several cakes and cookies in our home oven to send to the families with a copy of our wedding picture on the box. My job is to decorate the boxes, which I am not too bad at, if I say so myself. We make a perfect team.

Peeta and I have bought a different house in the Victors Village where we will live together from now on. It is a big, white, cottage looking home with welcoming flowers everywhere! Of course those will be replaced with Primrose in remembrance of you. We will begin the moving process in a week. Furniture has been given to us from a variety of the districts, which we are very thankful for because we still don't have a lot of options here in District 12.

Love,

Katniss


	4. Letter 4

_**Letter IV, September 10, MMX**_

Prim,

I arrived in the capital last night and am staying in Mom's new house. It is a beautiful, large, light blue house with plenty of rooms. You would love it.

Tonight is the wedding. Peeta and I will come together tonight and become a married couple. The ceremony begins at 6 o'clock. I have exactly three hours to relax and then be turned over to my original prep team from the Hunger Games. They will help me prepare for the service. My skin will be unpainted but accented with a few sparkles to bring out my "natural beauty" (according to Octavia). Then I will be dressed in my long white wedding gown and will be chauffeured over to the capital church.

Well, the wedding is over and Peeta and I are officially husband and wife. The wedding was interesting . . . There were many tears and wide smiles of our friends and family.

There was just one problem, Gale showed up. I don't know how he found out about the wedding but he was there all right, and he was NOT happy. He almost ruined the whole wedding! When the ceremony was at its point he decided to get up and stomp out of the room leaving everything a mess in his path. The wedding continued like nothing happened but the situation couldn't stop playing in my mind. How could he do this to me? I thought he was my friend no matter what happened. Apparently I was wrong.

I'm trying my best to forget the whole thing. So far it is not working. Anyway, we are back at Mom's and will stay here for another week. Then we will return to District 12 to start our new life.

Love, Katniss

PS: The primroses were the brightest and biggest I have ever seen and I have a feeling you had something to do with it. Thanks for letting me know you are and always will be with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sis,

Peeta and I have been married for exactly a month and everything is working out great so far. We are settled in our house and have filled out all of the paper work the capital now requires. Our house is a white, shingled house with a light yellow trim around the edges. It looks like a nice and cozy cabin. Inside, we have a beautiful family room with all new furniture. A dark green couch and two cream chairs face a large TV in the middle of the room. Around the walls are pictures of the wedding and large bookshelves. Now that we have had some time to relax, Peeta and I have picked up reading. The kitchen is full of cooking utensils, which Peeta uses for his baking and I use for the meal cooking. A design of blue tiles decorates the walls and shiny wooden floors stretch from corner to corner throughout the house. We have four bedrooms up stairs. One is a gorgeous master bedroom which is Peeta and Is'. We have a large bed facing a TV with a sitting area off to the side. Coral is the main color of the bedroom, which shines when the many candles around the room are lit. The other 3 rooms have not been decorated yet and are being saved for future children.

Since we are all settled in our new home we have decided to take a vacation to an island, which has recently been added as part of the capital. Our trip has been planned for a week from yesterday. All is pretty hectic around here so I will make sure to write you as soon as we return from our vacation.

Lots of Love,

Katniss

AND PEETA

-peeta misses you too-


	6. Chapter 6

Prim-

Our vacation was an amazing experience! It was so interesting to see the new capital during the little time we had before the departure of our boat. You would never imagine the transformation the district has made since all of the riots! It's new nickname is "future town" which I think DEFINITELY applies. The city is full of bright, different colored, LED lights and happy (free) people wandering the streets. There are plenty of shops and really great restaurants too. My favorite additions are the sidewalks. They are full of different colored bricks with all the names of people who died in the riots and hunger games. Also, there are transporters almost everywhere that can take you wherever you want. (these are in all districts though) Now it is easy to travel. Which Peeta and I now love to do.

We've been thinking about jobs and what we are going to do with our life as a couple. Peeta is obviously going to be a chef of some sort. I think we are going to open up our own bakery with cookies, cakes, candies, ice cream, and other treats. On the other side of the store I am going to hunt and bring meats into the café and have my own restaurant, using the skills I have learned over the years. We can't decide what to name it yet... we were thinking Kandipee's. The contractors are working on the design of the building and where it will be built. We are so excited! I think it will be a great success in the little District 12.

Speaking of District 12, everything is cleaned up and pretty much back to normal. We are ranked number 1 in education and workmanship and our food is number 5! Everyone is happy and starting a new life here. The Victors Village is a normal neighborhood now, where anyone can live. It has also been expanded to fit more and more people that move to District 12. There is a gorgeous hotel and apartment building in the square that has grown to be a very popular tourist site.

All is good except for no one in the town is 100% happy without your smile to brighten everyone's day!

XOXOXO

Katniss AND Peeta


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and subs! It means everything to a writer. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Prim,

Over the adventures I have put myself through the past few years I have changed drastically. I've moved on from my tomboy, get our hands dirty stage. As the new woman that I am, I have got myself interested into new things. My biggest addition is cooking and other around the house chores liking cleaning interior decorating. I have even learned more about medicines and healings after reading your journal. (sorry) I have forced myself to learn a few skills that will do some good for the family Peeta and I are hoping to have. Yeah, I admit I still go hunting on a normal basis, but it's definitely not the same now that my routine doesn't include slipping through the tall barbed wire fences.

I have managed to teach Peeta some hunting skills too, which he doesn't remember after the Hunger Games. At least I have a hunting partner again.

I haven't talked to Gale in two years now. The word around town is that he is working with some oil company on a small island off of District 5. Oil has become a huge success throughout the districts. Some say the island will become a District 14. District 13 is still not being used but has been made into a museum for visitors of District 12 and any one else who wants to learn about the history of the last Hunger Games and final revolt against the capitol. A direct train has been built from 12 to 13, which attracts even MORE people to our town.

As I said in the previous letter, we are opening up a café and bakery in the square. The set opening date is 2 weeks from now and we have tons to do. I wouldn't be expecting any letters for a while. Our life seems to be getting busier and busier theses days. To add to the excitement, Peeta and I's two-year anniversary is coming up this Sunday and he has planned to take me on a "trip." I don't know where this is yet but he says it will be the best trip I'll ever go on... the suspense is killing me! Anyway, our life is busier and happier than ever.

Lots of love,

Katniss

* NEXT LETTER WILL BE THE LAST, A SMALL EPILOGUE WILL FOLLOW.


End file.
